


Purple

by Proxima_Midgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Three Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxima_Midgard/pseuds/Proxima_Midgard
Summary: Hey ! Bienvenue !Voici quelques précisions !L'histoire se passe entre Age of Ultron et Civil War/Ragnarok. il y aura tout de mêmes des spoils car elle suit la linéarité des films. Cependant je n'ai pas vu Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D donc je ne prendrait évidemment pas cette série en compte (et toutes les autres d'ailleurs).Pour l'écrire cette, je me suis donc beaucoup inspirée du Marvel Cinématique Universe (non sans blague lolilol) tandis que, pour les pouvoir de Soë ce sont les jeux-vidéos The Elder Scroll V : Skyrim et The Witcher 3 : Wild Hunt qui m'ont donnée des idées.Voici le synopsis :« Solen rentre enfin chez elle après tout ce temps. Cependant, son monde a beaucoup évolué. Des vaisseaux spatiaux navigués par des Aliens, des attaques de créatures venant d’autres dimensions, ainsi que des super-héros nommés "Avengers" font maintenant partie de l’Histoire de sa précieuse Terre.Mais, c’est sans compter sa propre histoire individuelle. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs sont bel et bien existants, et tous les événements qu’elle a vécus loin de son monde l’ont durement changée.Malgré cette accumulation, elle va tout de même tenter de retrouver sa vie passée, avec un bon nombre de difficultés. »





	Purple

# Chapitre 1  
Arrivée accidentelle

Une bataille.

Sans espoir.

Une course effrénée.

Des branches coupantes.

Des ronces.

Le sol biscornu.

Seule la fuite lui permettrait de survivre.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle finit par s'effondrer contre un rocher. Haletante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Ses jambes tremblaient et l’air glacé rendait sa respiration sifflante. Elle appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre la pierre, ferma les yeux et se laissa finalement glisser contre la paroi. Ses muscles brûlaient sous l'inflammation.

Elle venait à peine de récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'énergie que des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. Elle vit au loin certains d’entre eux. Ils l'avaient poursuivie. Dans leurs regards, elle reconnut ce désir de décapiter tout ennemi. L’adrénaline qui avait commencé à redescendre remonta très vite. Elle se releva en hurlant à cause de ses jambes lancinantes, ce qui la fit trébucher. L'élan provoqué lui permit de courir de nouveau. Elle usa d’un de ses sorts de feu sur l’un d’eux, faisant tomber le cavalier qui ouvrait la chasse.

Elle réussit à trouver refuge dans une des nombreuses grottes qui bordaient les lieux. Les bruits de sabots résonnèrent non loin de sa cachette.

\- « Au nom d’Eth et de ses habitants, je vous somme de vous rendre ! » cria l’un d’entre eux.

Elle les entendit passer devant son abri, mais ils n’y entrèrent pas, préférant chercher plus loin.

Enfin le silence… Elle s'allongea pour récupérer. Aucun ennemi ne vint la déranger cette fois. Au bout de très longues minutes, son cœur battait de nouveau normalement et son excitation guerrière s’était tue. Avec le calme, de nouvelles douleurs apparurent. Les divers hématomes et contusions s’étaient mises à lancer : au crâne, aux jambes, aux bras, au torse…. Son armure de cuir la serrait beaucoup trop. Elle voulut en retirer le haut mais elle n’en avait pas la force. Elle resta donc allongée pour se reposer

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut trop court, un courant d’air étrange attira sa curiosité. Il ne sentait pas le renfermé ou l’humidité. C’était un souffle frais, loin de ceux qui sentaient le sang et les incendies des champs de bataille.

C'était étrange.

Elle avait déjà frôlé la mort trop de fois aujourd'hui, et n’avait guère envie qu'un monstre inconnu ne vienne l'achever. Elle se releva alors, non sans difficulté et commença à avancer vers le fond de la grotte.

\- « Quelqu'un est là ? » demanda-t-elle… Avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de la question.

Ce n’était que du vent… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire. La fatigue et le stress de la journée rendaient la rationalisation ardue.

Elle continua d’avancer prudemment, avant se faire subitement éblouir. Ses yeux plissés perçurent quelques arbres ainsi qu’un gigantesque bâtiment argenté. Elle n’eut le temps de s’habituer au brutal changement qu'elle entendit des personnes discuter. Son instinct de survie la poussa à retourner dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

Un soudain vertige

Tout autours d’elle avait changé et sa cachette n’était plus À la place, trônait un large tronc d'arbre. Elle s’y glissa avec légèreté, et rangea ses épées afin d’observer plus en détail les personnes qui parlaient. Deux individus en armures vêtues de casques à cornes marchaient sur un sentier, arborant un accoutrement qu’elle n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Quelle faction pouvaient-ils bien représenter ? Elle attendit que les deux inconnus lui fassent dos avant de les suivre prudemment. Malgré l'épuisement, ses habitudes guerrières restaient intactes.

Sa filature la mena dans une ville immense. Les habitants autours d'elle portaient des tenues qu'elle ne connaissaient pas… Et la regardaient étrangement. Il était vrai que dans cette atmosphère de vie quotidienne citadine, sa tenue pleine de sang et de transpiration ne s'ancrait pas spécialement dans le décor.

Mais où était-elle ?

Était-elle enfin rentrée à la maison ?

Elle regarda alors le ciel et vit qu'il y avait de nombreux objets célestes et des nébuleuse si brillantes qu’elles étaient visibles en plein jour. Elle n'avait jamais vu un firmament aussi beau.

Était-elle… Sur Terre ?

Mais si oui, où donc ?

Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait connu…

Ses souvenirs s'étaient tant détériorés que cela après tout ce temps ?

\- « Excusez-moi ? »

Une voix l'extirpa de ses pensées. Quelqu’un se trouvait juste à sa droite.


End file.
